


What Follows after Falling Down?

by ShinSeul



Category: My Own Composition, My Own Written Composition, Original Work
Genre: Fallen Angel, Familial - Freeform, Friendship, Just wanna have fun, Multi, My own Composition - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, Romance, original writing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSeul/pseuds/ShinSeul
Summary: Angels are told to be faithful to Him. To never question His words. To never doubt His devotion to the creatures bearing His likeness. But what happens to someone who did?
Relationships: OC / Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	What Follows after Falling Down?

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt of writing my OC that shares the same universe as the demon brothers.  
> With that in mind, I decided to affiliate anything related to Obey Me! Shall we Date stories of mine into a series.  
> Hope you will enjoy it.

Favored by God and with her name bearing how pleasant she was for staying on His side, her loyalty bestowed her a gift of vision. She made use of it, whispering where happiness ought to be with her words sung by the birds who rest their wings by an old tree’s branch, bringing joy to the sole lonely man said to be responsible for the Garden of Eden, her sweet whispers to his ears that were soon called hope as he waited for his pair.

They were innocent. Fragile. Dependent. They were just like His other creations. There was so much love within those seven days and fruition came forth with the first man and woman, accompanying God as they walked in admiration to what he had done and what the Angels had watched over. 

Doubt never came into her mind, there was no resentment unlike those who have fallen. Even when the Morning Star would blind her with his own rebellion, God’s light was brighter. 

She was Naomi, in heavens, with her wings under His wind, that was, until Naomi saw what happened. Man’s first sin. 

_ All because they had a choice. Just as Lucifer once had. The will to decide, to choose. Would it bring good when not following His grace would result in your ruin?  _

His judgment was harsh. Banishing men to their little paradise, without any material to defend and shelter themselves against the heat of the day and the strong winds of the night, she pitied them. Yet, his eyes never left them, watching the horrors of their wickedness and immorality that was followed soon by another and another yet, to God’s eyes, there was forgiveness. Redemption. Something her sisters and brothers are deprived of. Are suppressed of. 

The creatures bearing His likeness, able to frolic from sin to sin, somehow made their life a show for the Heavens who would piss Him the most. From His side, He sensed hesitation to every bite her lips are condemned of, He knew of her concerns, how these men He is devoted to, could hurt Him. 

_ They knew little, my little Naomi. From the little paradise, their sins are influenced by them. They could only do so little in the presence of temptation. Temptation given by your fallen brothers and sisters. _

Trusting His words like gospel and not what her gift made her see, she allowed herself to stoop down at their level under His command, letting man cross to rivers that she made gentle without asking any in return but words of gratification only to be repaid by stones thrown at her.

Why would they care about consequences when they could whine and cry like an infant hungry for the milk from their mother’s bosom and be pardoned? She had heard her fallen sisters’ shrieks when they drowned in a boiling pool of sulfur and God played deaf on their plea.

“Look at that woman by the rocks, bathing in the river without any garments for her skin!”

“Shall we invite her into our boat?”

A chorus of laughter resonated like a ripple from a single drop.

“Whoever gets to hit her, wins!”

_ Hit her..? _

_ Hit her? _

_ Hit her. _

They were no fragile beings. They were never innocent to begin with. They were just as stained and worse, more corrupt than what the Heavens painted them as. She had seen this with her gift, yet she chose to ignore it. And now she couldn’t and wouldn’t any more.

_ Divine beings are not tainted with the pleasure of the flesh, yet to use her sweet voice to swoon and make the man part their lips to taste her before pulling them in ecstasy and drowning them to the sea, she felt that pleasure – sinning. _

When God saw what she had done, her wings soon covered her whole, dissolving while bleaching her skin that stung until it turned blue. She was no longer an angel He is proud of and she could care less about his disappointment. He was naïve and blinded, favoring those carrying His likeness. And since she is stuck down here, might as well have fun with it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, suggestions, possible theories[?], or would just like to say hi! , hesitate not to summon me in the comment section. Any interaction regarding the character fuels my motivation to write further too.


End file.
